Hitherto, for the purpose of, for example, preventing adhesion of dirt or ice and snow, or preventing adhesion of a sessile organism such as a barnacle, it has been proposed that an anti-fouling sheet be attached onto a surface of each of various structures (for example, Patent Literature 1). When the anti-fouling sheet is attached onto a large area of a large structure or the like, it is necessary to attach a plurality of the anti-fouling sheets because of a limitation on increasing a sheet width. In this case, when a gap is present between adjacent anti-fouling sheets, the adhesion of dirt, a sessile organism, or the like occurs in the gap. In view of this, it is preferred that the anti-fouling sheets be attached without any gap.
As a method of attaching a plurality of anti-fouling sheets without any gap, for example, there are given amethod involving attaching the sheets so that end portions thereof abut on each other, and a method involving attaching the sheets so that end portions thereof overlap each other (for example, Patent Literature 2). In addition, in the case of thermoplastic sheets, there is a proposal of a method involving heating the overlapping end portions to activate a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, followed by pressure bonding (for example, Patent Literature 3). However, in the method involving attaching the sheets so that end portions thereof abut on each other, shrinkage and expansion of the sheets need to be taken into consideration, and hence it is extremely difficult to actually eliminate the gap. In addition, in the method involving attaching the sheets so that end portions thereof overlap each other or the method involving heating, followed by pressure bonding, depending on the kind of anti-fouling layer or base material layer, a sufficient adhesive strength is not obtained and peeling occurs from the overlapping portions in some cases. Such peeling may be suppressed by enhancing the adhesive strength of the anti-fouling sheet, but in this case, there arises a problem in that it becomes extremely difficult to peel and remove a worn-out anti-fouling sheet from the surface of the structure, which causes a significant reduction in workability at the time of attachment of a fresh sheet.